Sephiroth's atonement
by Jaeger-SnK
Summary: JENOVA has come back, but with a twist. Sephiroth came back to stop her, but Cloud and Friends don't seem to trust him. Though if Sephiroth fails to atone for his mishaps, JENOVA will win...
1. Chapter 1

Cloud walked through the church unaware that there was a buzz in the air. His side cloth swept back and forth at each stride he took. The sheath on his back was comforting, at least to him. It had been a year since the Final Battle with Sephiroth. Cloud could remember Sephiroth's mocking smile. The over confident smile only Sephiroth could do.

Cloud stopped at the lake of purity. That's what everyone seemed to call it. Nearly a year ago, Geostigma raged through Midgar, a killing disease brought to existence by Sephiroth. It had killed many people and hurt some of those he cared about dearly.

The one who had healed everyone of geostigma, was none other than the Flower Girl; Aerith. She had not only saved the world from Meteor, she saved everyone from the Stigma. A gift, they say. That's all they say, among other things.

Cloud looked into the water, watching his reflection. He remembered Aerith. And the way she looked so peaceful when he lay her to rest in the fogrgotten city's water…Cloud knew he wouldn't ever forget it.

"I don't know why…but…I think, if you were here…everything would be alright…wouldn't it?"

Cloud looked up at the light flowing in through the hole in the roof, where he and Zack fell through. That earned a smile from Cloud, a sad one at that. "I guess by the time you saw me…you already knew what happened…"

Cloud turned around, walking out the large doors, feeling depressed.

The sound of vehicles roaming around and the sound of laughter and chatter comforted Cloud. _At least I did something that helped_ …

Something buzzed in his pocket, jarring him from his thoughts. Taking the phone out and flipping it opened, a strange message appeared, with strange words. Cloud scrolled down the text, until he saw a word that made his blood run cold.

 _Foolish human. You may have stopped him, and you caused peace…you will not run far from me. My son will come back, and this time he will win_.

He didn't know how long he stared at his phone, until something caught his eye. Snapping his phone closed, shoving it in his pocket, he walked to the alleyway, where someone was laying. The darkness of the alleyway made it hard to see, but what he saw made him jump back.

A man with silver hair and sour expression on his face faced him. The man was asleep, and he was leaning against the brick wall. His black jacket was folded up neatly next to him, so Cloud could see the man's upper body.

"Sephiroth…" Cloud whispered. Cloud nearly tripped, but soon regained his balance. He didn't know what to do at all. H could leave Sephiroth, and hopefully never see him again.

He knew everyone would see that as a fit response to this situation. Cloud thought so too. But if he didn't take Sephiroth somewhere, away from this alleyway, he could get mugged or jut get plain arrested.

With a sharp decision, he threw the jacket onto his shoulder, while slinging Sephiroth over his other shoulder.

"You better be worth all the trouble I'm going to be in," Cloud growled under his breath.

With a quick glance back and forth, Cloud walked in the direction of 7th heaven.

Cloud snuck up the stairs and into his office. With an unmerciful shove, Sephiroth slammed into the ground, not even uttering a sound. Cloud looked at him with disgust. "You used to be the greatest SOLDIER. Now look at what you've become. You're weaker than before. I can't believe you were even my _hero_."

With a swift turn, Cloud headed for the door. Cloud's fists were clenched, his body shaking. He stopped, then turned to Sephiroth's unconscious form. "You took everything away. My home. My family. Memories. You came back…"

A tear streaked down his face, as he turned back around. Cloud took one step out the door, when Sephiroth's voice spoke up.

"Everything…? I think not. If you lost everything…you wouldn't be alive."

A slight soft movement behind Cloud was too fast for him to notice, and a silver blade was next to his neck.

"Of course,we're talking about the great Cloud Strife who saved the world from Meteor, vanquished the GREAT Sephiroth in a battle and still lives to tell the tale. I don't think you've lost everything."

Cloud didn't even attempt to move. The blades cold edge sent chills down his back. Cloud didn't have any of his fusion swords, so he couldn't do much of anything right now, so he decided to go with the flow.

"How are you alive?" Cloud asked. A soft chuckle from Sephiroth fuelled Cloud's anger. "That, I don't know. If were to know, I don't think much of it." Sephiroth paused. "Of course, there was a girl who talked to me and said a few things, but I can't be entirely sure. Could have been the wind of course."

Those words calmed down Cloud. _Someone's keeping him in check. That's good I suppose_.

A question popped into Cloud's mind and he spoke it without meaning to. "Why don't you have your jacket on?"

The cold feeling of masamune left as Sephiroth summoned it out of existence. Cloud inched his way to turn around and saw Sephiroth.

The state Sephiroth was in made it a surprise to how he could have been all bluster just a few minutes ago.

First off, Sephiroth was as pale as hell, not to mention how much he seemed to be fatigued. His eyes seemed unfocused, and if Cloud was seeing it right, Sephiroth was shaking.

"Look-" Cloud started though at the same time Sephiroth collapsed to his knees. Sephiroth managed to get into an old man's pose before slamming into the ground with a loud thud.

"Ahhhh, shit." Cloud cursed, trying to figure out what to do.

Before he could figure out what to do, Tifa called up.

"Cloud? Are you alright? I have to keep the bar open, so please, keep it quiet."

A breath of relief escaped Cloud's lips. For now, Tifa won't know about Sephiroth. Though when she gets on Break…everything would fall apart.

Cloud put his head in his hands.

 _What am I gonna do_?


	2. Chapter 2

Tifa got the feeling something was up with Cloud.

He was never home, as he always was on the road with the little "family" business. Tifa had come up with the name, and Cloud didn't seem to have a problem with it.

Strife Delivery Service.

Depending on the package, Cloud either rode Fenrir, his beloved motorcycle, or drove the truck. One thing Tifa found out was the fact that Cloud had road rage.

One time, when Tifa was in the car with Cloud so they could go out for dinner, there was traffic. Cloud didn't like the fact that his time was Tifa alone was going to be cut short. The whole hour there was traffic, there wasn't one moment where Cloud wasn't spitting out swearwords and insulting the people ahead of them.

Another day, on Cloud's 22nd birthday, Cloud made a bet with Tifa that he could take 22 shots without going drunk. Tifa had had a bad feeling and told the people in the bar they had to leave early. Most of them grumbled and a few never returned.

Cloud went through 12 shots before he was obviously drunk. The other 10 shots ending up making him hallucinate and it didn't go well until Tifa whacked him on the head, causing him to fall unconscious.

Tifa shook her head, smiling. Only Cloud could do those things.

Soon, the regulars came in and did the normal routine. Tifa loved her job and it made her think of her original bar, before it got crushed beneath the plate above. Those were bitter memories, and Tifa tried to forget them. But how can you forget something like that?

Someone banged on the table. Looking up, Tifa noticed the man was young. Too young for drinking. "Um, sir? Can I see an ID?" She said kindly. No effect. The man looked at her in the eyes. "You gotta weird person heading this way, saying she has to go to a bar. Be careful. I don't like her."

With that weird conversation over, Tifa went back to cleaning the glasses and plates. The whole time that Tifa had been cleaning, she hadn't realised that there was a shadow coming to her bar.

The song ringing on the door, let Tifa know someone was here.

But what Tifa saw was as strange as can be.

It was a woman.

The woman was covered with a seriously out of date cloak, but seemed to have nothing else. It covered her well, so if one would see her, there would be no problem.

The woman had long silver hair and a strangely glowing eye. The first thought Tifa had was that the woman was another person infused with Mako energy. But what about the hair? Sephiroth was the only one she knew that had that kind of hair.

Tifa paused her washing and walked to the other end of the bar table. "Can I help you, Ma'am?" She said kindly.

The woman looked at Tifa, shrewdly. "You must know what the pain of losing your family feels like, don't you?" The woman looked around. "This place…my son was here. I'm surprised you haven't even figured it out, now have you?"

Tifa was confused. "Ummm, your son?" She asked. With a sharp laugh, the woman responded. "Oh yes, You know him quite well. But of course, I have to go. I have more plans to do that don't include inferior humans like yourself."

With those words, the woman walked away, not uttering a word. Tifa, after the woman left, was confused.

"'Inferior humans?'"

After Tifa's work was done, she started up the stairs. To her surprise, she heard some people talking, one being Cloud and the other a mystery. Frowning, she headed to Cloud's office, and knocked lightly. She waited a few seconds before knocking again. Soon the voices stopped, but no one opened the door. That concerned Tifa. After a few minutes of silence, Tifa had an idea.

She headed to the side room and took a key out. Tifa smiled. "I still have this key."

Taking the few steps to Cloud's office, she inserted the key and the door creaked open.

What Tifa saw gave her not only surprise, but anger:

Sephiroth was playing cards with Cloud.

"I told you to put the ace down and pick up the seven," Cloud complained. Sephiroth just looked at his hand and lay down a card, with a smirk.

Watching the two play a (friendly?) game of cards, who didn't know that Tifa was there angered her.

"CLOUD STRIFE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU _DOING_?"

Tifa had startled the two to the point Cloud dropped his hand. Sephiroth's smirk faded and he turned to glare at Tifa.

Cloud got up and held up a finger. "I can explain-"

Tifa didn't let Cloud finish as she smacked him in the face. Cloud looked surprised, but not hurt. "He's the world's enemy and your letting him stay? Even then, you're playing _cards_ with him?! What's going on?"

So, Cloud explained it, which made Tifa even angrier with each word. Cloud was obviously nervous. Plus, with Sephiroth going through the Medical Science book behind the two, muttering, the situation was getting worse by the second.

When Cloud was done explain, Tifa crossed her arms, a frown on her face. "So, let me get this straight. You found Sephiroth in an alley and _took him here_?"

Cloud could only nod meekly as Tifa walked up to Sephiroth. With a sigh, Sephiroth looked up. His green eyes showed contempt and anger. Tifa wasn't bothered by it, because she knew Sephiroth would not attack her-or anyone- if Cloud was in the area.

"What do you wish me to do?" Sephiroth asked.

Oh, Tifa could make a whole list, but she just sighed and turned around. Passing Cloud, she whispered, "Keep him away from everyone."

With those words, she turned back and headed down the stairs to her bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It became awkward after the Tifa had left, leaving Cloud and Sephiroth in the room alone. Neither one spoke a word, but it was clear that Tifa was _not_ in a good mood.

Cloud broke the silence.

"Great. Not only am I gonna have to pull and all nighter again, I gotta deal with _you_!" Cloud complained. Sephiroth found it amusing, that the one person who saved the planet was complaining about work. So, Sephiroth decided to make the whole situation better.

"You know, In SOLDIER, we had a lot of work to do. If you were in it, you'd have worse work to do. So, don't complain. It'll make things worse for you."

That earned a dark look aimed at the Executioner , who smiled a small grin. With a sigh, Sephiroth turned around and picked the Medical Science book and looked through it. He flipped through page after page, bored. He waited for Cloud to talk to him, but when Sephiroth looked up Cloud was headed down the stairs. Cloud paused, much to Sephiroth's surprise.

"Oh, Sephiroth? Go down to the bar. Tifa would like to talk to you, I bet."

There was a hidden note of…something.

Cloud's heavy footsteps hunkered down the stairs. Not too long did the sound of people arise from the floor below. Looking down, Sephiroth looked at his shirtless upper body, confusion igniting in his mind.

"Hmmm…." Sephiroth mused. "Perhaps I should go get my armour." It took no time for Sephiroth to go into the next room, and easily "break" the lock. He shoved it up too hard, though, as the window pane cracked. "Oh," Is the only word Sephiroth uttered before he got to the ground.

The wind chilled him, but he made no remark or complaint. He walked down the street and the people who saw him averted their eyes or walked quickly away.

With a smirk, Sephiroth headed down the street, aiming to go where he remembered he was left. That in turn triggered the memory he had hidden in his mind.

Hey! Sephiroth!

…..

C'mon Sephiroth!

urrrrrgh.

Now what was that?

Who, are you? Why….?

You're going to do something for me. You killed me yes, but I will never hold you to it.

erm, who? What? Why?

JENOVA is a threat. You yourself have evidence and experience. I have a mission for you.

Go away. I don't want to do anything to an inferior being.

That's too bad Sephiroth. Because…you are going to do something for me. You never made a God, but that doesn't mean you have to give up on life. You don't like it here do you?

*sigh*. I…I suppose not.

Then, if you want to go out…, I want to you to agree to me and promise to me something.

Go on, then. Out with it.

I want you to go back alive and stop JENOVA. She lies and she'll do anything. I know you want a parental relationship, and Professor Hojo wasn't the best father right? So, go back to life, and find a way to regain a family. One you want. But with that, you have to promise me something.

Stop the speech and tell me, dammit.

When I come back and before then, on your journey, you have to aid Cloud and his friends. Promise me that.

W-W-W-WHAAAAA?

Promise or you won't get out of this place.

Al right foolish girl. I'll do it. I promise.

that's fine then. I will come as well, but I have some things I want to wrap up here before I return.

So? Get me back!

One more thing. Be nice to Cloud.

Huh? Huuuaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Sephiroth reached the alleyway he had been in, and found his shoulder pauldrons also with his stomach protector. As Sephiroth Picked the items up, an object caught his eye.

A white flower, pure as heaven. Sephiroth knew this was a sign from the voice who had been talking to him. The flower lay in a puddle, it's purity opposing the dirt and grime of the walls.

With a quick glance back and forth, Sephiroth snatched the Flower from the ground and hurried back to the bar.

He walked into the bar, to face Tifa landing a punch to his face. Stumbling back, he shook his head, clearing away the dizziness.

"Why did you break our window?" the furious girl said. Sephiroth shrugged. "Because if your regulars saw me, you'd lose business immediately, And I _know_ you rely on this job."

Tifa's gaze went to his belongings. "You're not seriously going to wear those everywhere right?" Her face was priceless, and if the situation were not like it was, Sephiroth would have laughed till he cried.

A swift turn, with a flick of her hair, Tifa uttered, "Cloud needs help with the packaging. He needs a buddy to go with him to the place he has to deliver to. You better go, before I open up the bar again."

Seeing as the words were a rough dismissal, Sephiroth headed out the door and saw the truck he had not seen minutes before.

The reason?

Because Cloud had taken it out of the garage, with a red face. With a clang, the pauldrons and stomach protector, fell to the ground, as the Executioner saw Cloud leaning on the side of the truck breathing hard, his face red.

Running to Cloud, Sephiroth saw the package on the ground. "I dunno who made the package, but I sure don't want to try again." Cloud managed.

Said package was heavy, Sephiroth had to admit, but it didn't make it a big effort like it did for Cloud. With a grunt and a heave, Sephiroth shoved the package on the truck's bed and proceeded to pick up his belongings.

With a heavy clang, Cloud had went into the truck. It didn't surprise Sephiroth that Cloud had done that. But, remembering what Tifa had said to do, He opened the passenger seat right next to Cloud.

"It's a terrible idea to come in a truck with me, y'know. I have road rage. So…"

None of that mattered to Sephiroth, as he rapped his knuckles on the gauges on the dashboard. "Well? Let's go!"

Two minutes down the road, and there was a three way traffic jam.

It was the greatest moment for Cloud to show his skills at the Art of Road Rage.

"You bastards! Why the hell don't you _move_! Some people have important sh*t to do and I don't have the f*cking time to deal with this crap!"

For the next fifteen minutes, Cloud cursed like a gifted sailor, until the road started.

Cloud sighed, relieved.

That is until the _next_ intersection got jammed.

"Cloud. There's something up there. I'm gonna check it out," Sephiroth announced, as he stepped out of the car, away from the cussing member. Running down, he just realised he was still shirtless, and People were wide eyed as he passed.

"I don't care about you at all," Sephiroth muttered under his breath.

He stopped at the front lines and saw…..

"Mother?"

The woman smiled, clothed in an old cloak.

"Well, hello there boy. We're going to talk. Mother. To. Son."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sephiroth stood stock still as he watched JENOVA. The single glowing eye seem to be able to peer into Sephiroth's mind. That thought unnerved Sephiroth. But he knew JENOVA must have been there for some reason.

Her cloak did nothing to hide her, both physically and in his mind. Here he was, in front of the Calamity that nearly wiped off life of the planet. He too did that, but with some restraint.

Still, Sephiroth knew something was up.

"So, Mother. What do you want?"

JENOVA smiled, her one glowing eye narrowed. JENOVA didn't give off any negative energy, but she sure did give off a negative vibe.

JENOVA walked forward, extending her hand. "Why…? Well, I think you know that." JENOVA walked around him, whispering, "I have my sights set on my son. You managed to get the power to bring Meteor to this planet. But you failed to enact the power to execute the plan. But I can help you out. I can give you the power to do so."

With JENOVA in front of Sephiroth, He could do nothing but watch, and to formulate a plan.

JENOVA twirled around like a young girl and soon turned to face Sephiroth. The smile vanished, and a sharp looked flowed across her face.

"Boy, You're going to have a choice: You follow me and follow your destiny. Or you leave your future behind and betray me. Which is it?" JENOVA smiled. Tilted her head. "You wouldn't betray your Mother, right?"

This threw Sephiroth in a loop. JENOVA was clearly threatening him, leaving him a choice. That made Sephiroth feel torn. Of course, he wanted to be with JENOVA, fill his destony…But he would want to do it his way.

And, even then, JENOVA had been clearly manipulating him from the start. And he'd done nothing but sucker into the lust of power. Sephiroth had always been the lone wolf. He was different. No one had silver hair. No one had his eyes. No one was like him.

When he was a third-class SOLDIER, he had been laughed at, his hair for example. He had preferred it long, but no one liked it. Said it made him look like a girl. That had made him furious.

All the time in his younger age, he had been kept in a cell, only being allowed out when he had to be tested on or put in a simulation of a battle. When Sephiroth was fourteen, he had been let out of his containment, and put into SOLDIER ranks.

All that time…All the work he had done to get to First Class….all the power he had attained…was by him alone. JENOVA never helped.

With a resolute action, Sephiroth shook his head. "Mother….I-I don't know…."

JENOVA's gaze whipped to him, and she grabbed his neck. The pressure wasn't suffocating, but it wasn't loose. "What….Boy?" She hissed.

"I said…I don't know. I mean…I have…I have…." Sephiroth couldn't get the words out. His mind was in a whirl and he couldn't settle his thoughts right.

The grip on Sephiroth's throat tightened. Sephiroth started to choke. JENOVA's gaze pierced his own, making his thoughts mushed up even more. "I HAVE DONE….ALL THE THINGS….ON MY….OWN….! I….DON'T NEED YOUR….HELP…MOTHER!"

That did it for JENOVA. With a snarl. JENOVA threw Sephiroth to the ground. With effort, Sephiroth got up. Only to see Cloud facing him.

A strangled gasp rose from Sephiroth's throat. It was clearly JENOVA, and it showed by the smirk Cloud would never use. "As you fell by the blade of this human…I too, shall fall you."

In a motion too quick, Sephiroth felt a puncture near his heart, the pain of poison-like liquid invading his blood stream. With a gasp and, "Mother!", Sephiroth fell to the ground, his gaze fading.

In a watery tone, JENOVA said… "You're a fool, boy."


End file.
